Dipper X Mabel
by Aermative
Summary: Dipper Casts A Spell To Move On From Wendy But...
1. Chapter 1 - Over Wendy

Hey guys times a.k.a X7 Is Here Again This Time With A Gravity Falls Fanfiction Let's Begin.

the story begins after bill was defeated stanley and stanford go on sailing with the "stan o' war"and soos the handy man becomes the mister mystery owner of the mystery shack and dipper and mabel go back to their home after talking a bit to their parents dipper says,

 **Dipper:Pissst…Mabel**

(mabel turns her head to dipper)

 **Dipper:Follow Me**

dipper goes to the his room and mabel follows him

dipper closes door after mabel inters the room mabel looks at him with curasity asking,

 **Mabel:So Whats Going On Bro?**

 **Dipper:Look**

dipper shows mabel the journals pages mabel who was confused asked,

 **Mabel:Bu…But How,Bill Destroyed The Journals**

 **Dipper:Remember That Copier At The Mystery Shack That Could Copy Beings?**

mabel nodded

 **Dipper:Well I Copied The Journals Before Going To Destroy Bill With Great Uncle Ford**

 **Mabel:Woah**

 **Dipper:Woah Indeed**

 **Mabel:But,Why Did You Even Copy It,Didn't We Defeate Bill?We Don't Need That Journal Anymore**

 **Dipper:I Copied It Because Of This**

Dipper flips the page to a spell page

 **Dipper:Do You Know What This Is?**

 **Mabel:Yeah…Nope,Not A Clue**

 **Dipper:This Is A Crush Breaking Spell,It Can Make Me Forget About Wendy,Isn't That Great**

 **Mabel:Yeaaaaaah,Great**

 **Dipper:What's With The "Yeaaaaaah" Thing?**

 **Mabel:Look,Dipper,I Have A Bad Feeling About This,Promise Me You Not Use This Spell**

dipper thinked a little and crossed his fingers behind his back and said,

 **Dipper:I Promise**

 **Mabel:Good**

Mabel gets out of the room later that night when mabel was as sleep

 **Dipper Though:Stupid Mabel She Dosen't Know What She's Talking About**

Dipper opend journal's copy fliped to the crush breaking spell he delayed for a little and then cast the spell

 **Dipper Though:Everything Will Be Better Tomorrow**

Dipper goes to sleep when he waked up in the morning mabel was staring at him like always

 **Mabel:Good Morning Dipper**

 **Dipper:(Flirty)Helloooooo Beautiful**

 **Mabel:Huh?**

 **Dipper:Ahm…I Mean Good Morning,Sweet Heart**

 **Mabel:Are You Okay Dipper,You're Acting,Straaaange**

 **Dipper Though:Oh No It Must Be Because Of That Spell,I Have To Play It Cool So Mabel Won't Find Out About This**

 **Dipper:Uhm…I'm Fine,You're Worried For Nothing,Baby**

 **Mabel:Hmm…Okay Then I'm Going To Eat Breakfast You Hurry And Come When You're Ready**

 **Dipper:Okay…Honey**

 **Mabel:(Whisper)Whierd**

mabel goes downstair to eat breakfast dipper ran to that book and flipd the page to the crush braking page and looked at the bottom it was wroted "warning:side effects on young people crush on someone else"

 **Dipper:Oh Men,Now I Have A Crush On,Mabel!**

Okay Guys This Was It For Now If You Support It I'll Continu it,It's About To Get Steamy ;)


	2. Chapter 2 - Night Club

hey guys times a.k.a X7 here again with chapter 2 of dipper x mabel thank you so much for supporting me it really means a lot to me and again thank you very much here's chapter 2 enjoy

 **CHAPTER 2 – Night Club**

after dipper had a new crush on mabel

 **Dipper:Oh Man,Now I Have A Crush On,Mabel!**

 **Dipper:Ok Dipper,Deep Breath,Deep Breath,So You Have A Crush On Your Hot,Beautiful,Stunning Sister,Oh No I Did It Again**

 **Dipper's Mom:Dipper,Come Eat Breakfast**

 **Dipper:Coming**

 **Dipper:Ok Dipper,Just Take It Easy And Try Not To Think Or Talk To Mable With That Hot Body Of Hers,Ah Not Again,Ok,Ok**

dipper goes down the stairs into the kitchen mabel is staring at him dipper winkes at mabel and mabel blushes and dipper lookes away embressed dipper goes to sit somwhere away from mabel,

 **Dipper's Mom:Why Don't You Sit Next To Your Sister Dear?**

 **Dipper:Uhm…Sure,Mom**

dipper sits next to mabel both of them are bright red from the embrassing situationan and then dippers dad looks away from the news paper and says,

 **Dipper's Dad:What's With You Two You Both Are That Embrassed That It Looks Like Two New Married Couple Are Sitting Next To Each Other**

dipper gets more embrassed and says,

 **Dipper:No No What Gives You That Ridioucoles Mafia Imean Idea That's Cra…That's Crazy**

 **Dipper's Dad:Jeez Dipper,Calm Down,I Was Just Kidding,Sheesh**

 **Dipper Though:Huh Married Couple,I Hope One Day Mabel And I…No,No She's My Sister,Oh Man I Should Whave Listend To Mabel**

 **Dipper's Mom:Ok,Kids Me And Your Father Have Made Welcome Back Party Plan For You!**

 **Dipper And Mabel:Where?**

 **Dipper's Mom:At A Night Club**

 **Dipper And Mabel:Huh?**

 **Dippers' Dad:Well,We Though That You Two Have Grown Enough To Go To These Places So We Though That This Will Be You're First,It Would Be Awesome,Oh And When We Get Back Me And You're Mother Would Like To Talk To You Two About,Ahm,Birds And The Bees**

 **Dipper:Huh?**

 **Mabel:(Whisper)I Alredy Know That**

 **Dipper's Dad:Mabel Did You Say Something?**

 **Mabel:No,I Didn't Say Anything**

 **Dipper Though:Maybe This Is A Good Time To Show To That Hot Stuff My Love,Oh No It's Getting Stronger**

mabel and dipper got to their rooms spreat from each other til night the time had come for the twins to experience their first club night going they were exited and nervous their parents called them dipper came out of his room with a balck chic suit and mabel came out of her room with hot red gown they saw each other before they get to the stairs,

 **Mabel:uhm…Nice Suit**

 **Dipper:(Flirty)Nice Gown Hotty To Bad It's Gonna Be Torn Apart When We Get Back!**

 **Mabel:uhm…O,K**

 **Dipper:Shall We Go Down,My Lady?**

 **Mabel:uhm…Ok**

Dipper grabs mabels hand and kisses the back of her hand. mabel blushes and then they both go down the stairs,

 **Dipper's Dad And Mom:(Chearly)Ok You Kids Ready To Have Fun?**

 **Dipper:You Bet!**

 **Mabel:I Think**

 **Dipper's Dad And Mom:Ok Let's Go**

dipper and mabel's parents go to the car waiting for them twins where about to walk out the door till dipper said,

 **Dipper:Hey Hottie!**

mabel turns around

 **Mabel:Huh?**

 **Dipper:Better Watch Out It's Gonna Be A Looooong Night**

ok guys this is it for this fan fiction hope you enjoyed support this fiction and I continu it the real fun ;) it's about to begin finally my name makes sence (Mr. **Fun** Time)


	3. Chapter 3 - All Over Again

The Twins Are Sitting At The Back Seat Of The Car

 **Dad: Alright Kids Don't Forget Your Seat Belts, The Place We Want To Take You, It's Uhhhh… A Little Out Of Town**

Mabel Looks At Dipper Concerned Because Of His Recent Behavior And Sees Dipper Winking At Her With A Grin, Mabel Gives A Fake Smile And Looks Away They Are Halfway Through The Path, The Parents Are Focusing On The Road Mabel Is Looking Outside Her Window Thinking About Dippers Recent Behavior And Remembering All His Flirting She's Deep In Thought, She Slightly Blushes When Dipper Breaks The Silence

 **Dipper: Mabel?**

Mabel suddenly coming to her senses answers

 **Mabel: yes?**

 **Dipper: you ok? Your face is kind of red and…**

Dipper leans closer to check her Temperature and sees that her forehead is hot meanwhile mabel is still blushing

 **Dipper: whoah, you're burning up**

Dipper wants to backaway but he slips and falls on her which makes her blush even harder

 **Dipper: (flirty) wow, you're even more beautiful up close**

 **Mabel: re…really? N..no this is bad, dipper this is bad**

 **Dipper: why mabel, why are you shying away from me? Do you hate me?**

 **Mabel: what!? No…of course not…it's just that…**

Dipper while leaning in closer whispers in her ear

 **Dipper: (whisper) just trust me**

Mabel: while slowly closing her eyes

 **Mable: (whisper) Ok**

Dipper is leaning in closer and closer they're lips are about to touch when suddenly the car stops

 **Dipper and Mabel: WHAT!? WHAT HAPPNEND?!**

 **Dad: (with a nervous laughter) Sorry Kids, it's the cars new breaks (Proudly) stops the car like it wasn't moving in the first place, hey are you two ok? Your faces is kinda red**

Dipper and mabel look at eachother blush and get away from eachother quickly, clear their throats and say

 **Dipper and Mabel: ahem, yeah we're fine, why shouldn't we be fine**

 **Dad: okaaay**

Dipper and mabels parents get out of the car, the twins let out a quick sigh and get out the car as well and start moving towards the clubs door, they go inside, dippers eyes widened, his jaw dropped, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, as he was processing what was going on he says in disbelief

 **Dipper: Wendy?**

Well that's it for this chapter stay tuned for the next one


End file.
